


TWISTING THINGS

by Little_fucking_sunshine_for_once



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Creampie, F/M, Light Bondage, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 20:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_fucking_sunshine_for_once/pseuds/Little_fucking_sunshine_for_once
Summary: Brian comes home after a whole day of practice and you had to find a new way to keep his hurting fingers away.





	TWISTING THINGS

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this way back on tumblr, so it may not be my best work. But!! In order to celebrate DAY6 winning I'll post this ❤️

"Hey." he breathed against your neck, pulling you up into an tight embrace. His lips gently touched your collarbone and left behind a moist trace.

"Hungry?" you asked, slowly letting go off him. He pulled up and pressed a quick but moist and passionate kiss on your lips. "No, I'm just a bit sleepy. I'll jump and take a shower real quick." You smiled gently as he yawned and ruffled his hair, placing his guitar by the couch.

"Okay, take your time," you smiled widely. "Love you." He turned to you and smiled widely."You ain't coming with me?" You just shook your head. You had taken the shower right before he came home. He tilted his head and yawned again. "Okay, love you."

Ending sentances with love you was corny and silly, but you loved the way the l word sounded from his lips and the after tone tingled your heart to the core. 

You had already tucked in the bed as he came out of the bathroom. His frame came into the bedroom, shirtless and in a towel. God, his skin shone under the light in the room, and his muscled torso and back was just calling for a touch. Oh and that happy trail, he was so hot. All of him, there was not a single thing you didn't love about him.

He turned around and smiled at you. "You already here?" "Yes, you took sooooo long." you teased, when in truth he was in there for 10 minutes. He chuckled. "Ah, ye ye." You smiled.

He grabbed the boxers out of the drawer and took of to the bathroom again. He came back in a shirt and boxers and layed into the bed.

"Tough day?" you asked as he scooped closer to you and rested his head on your shoulder. He just let out a sigh and nodded. "We were practicing like crazy, my fingers hurt so much..." he mumbled, his voice got raspy and manlier as he was dozing off already. "Oh, really? Show me." you asked, and he quickly raised his hand up, showing you the red, swollen fingers. You placed a kiss on every single one of them and felt him smile on your shoulder. 

You looked at him and smiled. He placed his hand on your neck and pulled himself higher up, catching his lips into yours. He kissed you deeply, and pushed his tounge beetween your lips several times. You parted, pushing him by his chest. "Don't do this," you whispered, catching your breath. "We can't."

His eyes stared deep into yours, his jaw was clenched. "W-why? Is something wrong?"

You just smiled a bit. "Silly," you looked up at him. "You're the one in pain and you're asking me if something's wrong."

He just smiled and bent his head forward. "Well yeah, that's true." he whispered, letting out a deep sigh.

Seeing him so dissapointed got you thinking. Weren't there like, some old fluffy or whatever like handcuffs somewhere?

You stood up and imediately started searching. But you didn't really have to search for long. They were just where you left them.

You smiled, bitting your lower lip and turned around. Brian's eyes caught the little things imediately and he opened his mouth into a smile, not really believing what he was seeing. 

"Oh, no." he laughed out. "Oh, no, no."

"Um, oh yes." you breathed out, bitting your lower lip again and raised your eyebrow. Brian licked his lower lip, and traced you from head to toes. He already looked so good, just partly laying there. You took a few steps closer to the bed again, feeling the anticipation rise with every move.

Looking at him staring at you, your mind was full of the images of his moaning face, clearly seen, rarely to happen. So you became really desperate, and decided to become bold, to try something new today.

You got onto the bed, sitting on top of him right away. You could feel your intime part brush against his, only thin fabrics seperating you. You bit your lower lip before licking it and leaned down, kissing him deeply. One of his hands came up to your waist and pulled you closer, a whine following next. He parted and quickly removed his hand away. "Ah," he sighed in pain. "Fuck."

You pressed your lips against his collarbone and swifted in place, your intime part brushing against his. You could feel his member rising, brushing against you. He looked at you surprised.

You smirked and quickly pulled out the handcuffs, and pulled one of his hand into it and locked it. He opened his mouth in surprise, and followed your movements as you took his other hand and locked it behind his head and around the bed head. He then looked at you with open mouth and wide eyes.

"What the hell?" You licked your lips and circled your hips, clearly tracing over his already hard member. "We'll do it differently today," you breathed. "I'll fuck you till you lose your mind," you leaned in, close to his ear. "Just like what you do to me."

You smirked and pulled up, only to catch his eyes into yours. His lips were parted just a bit, his eyes focused on you, his cheeks shading in a cute flustered pink shade. 

This scene was really rare to see; he was usually so dominant and strong, and had this sexy look on his face that made you wet just by looking at him. But today, today you'll see him just the way he sees you. His everything and all.

You kissed him, and he quickly followed behind, trying to touch you. He pulled on the handcuffs and a whine left his lips as he realized he won't be able to touch you, to feel you, to satisfy you just like he did up until now.

And that's true; he was a total master when it came to eating you out and fingering you. You could come just from that alone and it was driving you crazy.

You pulled away, and smiled. "Babe, please..." he whined but you only smirked. "You always have me in your grasp, but I'm not so strong, besides," you whined back. "Your fingers hurt."

Hearing that, Brian's whiny face turned into the softest you have ever seen. His lips curled into a nice, gentle smile and he only stared at you. His tense hands softened and he layed his head down, softly parting his lips before you leaned in to kiss him. A nice moist kiss turned into a wild make out session. Running out of breath, you parted and took a look at him. "I love you." he breathed. "I love you so much."

His cheeks simmed to darken a bit, clearly blushing.

You could feel your heart race and all you wanted was to see even more of him.

You quickly pressed your lips to his, passionately kissing him before tracing down his jaw, down his neck and down his collarbone. 

You placed one hand on his hip and slowly traced it uppwards, caressing his abs while pulling his shirt up. He slightly moaned, and you looked up at him, catching his eyes into yours. He was no longer the blushing, cute guy. His face turned into a sexy mess.

Was this how he felt, touching you? Watching you?

You pulled the shirt up and over his head, making his hair messy, and to be true, he looked fucking amazing. And you wanted to just sit on his face, letting him eat your soul out of you.

Slipping one finger behind his boxers, you slowly pulled them down. His exposed member was hard, really erected. It looked vainy and just looked amazing. Did it always look like that?

"Oh fuck," you breathed out and just bent down, taking him member directly up to your lips. "No, babe, you don't ha-" Placing a gentle, moist kiss on top of it, you could hear Brian's moan echo. You raised your eyes up to him, only to catch him staring at you. He had a plesant flush over his cheeks, his hair was out of place, his lips nice redish color. God, he looked even hotter than usually.

You quickly took his member up to your lips again, this time taking it into your mouth. You looked up at him again, still sucking on it. His eyes were closed, lips gently parted and his head set to the side, leaning against his arm. Oh fuck, what did you do? Will you ever get enough of this now?

You sucked on his member, carresed it with your hands and bobbed your head up and down, never forgeting to look up to see his reaction.

His cheeks were shading darker and darker with every look you gave him, probably not being used to it as he always topped you.

He quickly started moaning more and more.

"___, stop." he breathed, his hands tense. "I'm gonna come." His moany like whisper tickled you right at your core.

"___, I'm gonna come, move-" "No," you stopped for a second, looking up at him. "Don't wanna."

Hearing that, Brian's face streightened in a soft way. You lowered down again and caressed his member, bobbing you head again. He moaned, and you could hear the handcuffs tighted as he tensed his hands. 

"Oh, fuck..." he breathed and in an instant, came right into your mouth. You swallowed it slowly, licking his member. His body softened and he only stared at you. 

An incredible pink flush hitting his cheeks, he looked adorable, but his look made him look sexy as fuck. All you wanted to do was just ride the shit out of him, make him go crazy, make him come just like he makes you.

You whipped around your lips and straightened up, climbing on top of him and lowered your head, kissing him. He didn't return the kiss at first, staring at you but eventually close his eyes and kissed you just as deeply as you kissed him.

Parting, he looked right up at you. His breathing was heavy, his chest rose and fell quickly. But so was yours and you knew it.

You smiled at him and placed another kiss on his lips, then got up and pulled your shirt off, revealing your naked breasts. They lightly bounced, and Brian quickly licked his lips, staring at you.

"Can I touch you? Please?" he whispered, clenching on the tied hands. His eagarness made you feel good. This means you're doing good right?

"Nah," you breathed out, pulling your pantied down. "It's my turn today." Pulling the fabric down, he could see how wet you were. The panties were soaked, and your part was shining in the midlight.

You licked one of your fingers and slowly traced it downwards, pressing it between your folds. Accessivly moaning, you threw your head backwards. Bringing one hand on your chest, you squeezed your boob, and brought your head forward, facing him. Bitting your lip into a smile, you caught his eyes into yours.

He stared at you, adored you in every way possible. You could feel his member rising against your thighs and truthfully, it wouldn't be the worst thing on the earth to get fucked really deeply by him, just like always. But knowing you'll drive him crazy if you do him, you felt satisfied with just that.

Smirking, you lowered your hands and placed them around his erected member. Feeling touch, he moaned lightly and close his eyes.

You stroke it a few times, recieving a few moans and his deep voice made your entrance tingle. You placed it back down against his stomack and placed yourself over it. Sitting down so it was lying between your folds, you looked up at him. He stared at you, eyes dark and lips swollen.

You picked up to give him a kiss, then returned to your position again. Placing your hands on his abs, you smirked and started rocking back and forward, his member sliding between your folds, caressing your clint as well.

You moaned out and bit your lower lip, then looked at Brian. His cheeks were flushed, his hair messy, eyes closed. His moans echoed through the air as you moved on top of him.

His hands started clenching, his moans became a breathy mess and he moved his face, pressing it against his flexed arm, eyes closed, neck vainy as he breathed deeply. Letting out moans, his adam's apple jumped up and down, his cheeks turned even redder and his hair somehow got it's way off his face, giving you the whole view.

He strated twitching under you and you could feel his abs flex under your fingers. "I- I'm gonna..." he breathed out in the huskiest voice you have ever heared. Never leaving his face, your eyes dropped from his eyes to his lips and you picked yourself up and pushed his member into you, throwing your head backwards.

Brian, surprised, pulled himself up a bit and you looked at him. "Are you crazy? I just said-" "I know." He layed back down, his eyes wide at you. "I don't have a cond-" "I took pills," you said, pulling yourself up then pushed back down. "Just come."

Hearing that, his cheeks turned a shade darker. You placed your hands on his abs again and started thrusting, moaning quietly to hear his reactions. In a second, his face was set to the side again, eyes closed and lips trembling as he released heavy husky moans.

"Aah," he breathed out and looked at you. "God, I wanna touch you." You smirked and shaked your head. He pounted and in that instant you stopped and rolled your hips. He trew his head backwards, moaning harder and flexed his hands. "Oh fuck," he breathed out. "I'm gonna-" As you thrusted again, he loooked at you and smirked, breathing heavily. "Fuck," he hissed. "Can I really?"

Ypu knew that was something he wamte to since forever but didn't really want to because you were being carefull. Fulfilling his wish was the least you could do. 

You lowered down to his face and whispered a light yes. "Please." you finished and kissed him deeply before streightening up again and rolling your hips again. In that instant, he moaned deeper, huskier and pressed his head to his flexed arms and came. His hot load filled you up and you moaned, stopping a bit, twitching as you felt him twitch under and in you. His cheeks were still shading pink, and he shone under the dim light.

Coming down from his high, you helped him with a few soft thrusts then stood up, his load flowing out of you down your thigh, onto the bed and on his hip. "Oh fuck," you breathed out, dipping fingers in his cum. "That's... Wow." you moaned, sticking your fingers into you. Pulling them out, you pulled them up to your lips and licked them. Brian released a moany breath.

"I still haven't, tho." You said, looking at him. He widered his eyes and twitched a bit as you put your hands on his member again.

Hardening again, he let his head fall down and sighed. "Uncuff me, please." he whispered, loud enough for you to hear. "W-why?" He lift his head up and looked at you. "Let me eat you out, for christs sake." his husky voice went well with his messy hair, all together just making you wetter.

"Please," he said. "Please." Not having to hear his offer twice, you searched for the key and uncuffed him, his hands quickly finding their way to your body. Touching you only with his unharmed hand, he held you with the other.

Kissing you deeply, he layed you down and quickly traced his lips down your body. Not stopping, he quickly reached your folds and licked right down to your entrance, covered in his cum. He wasted no time in getting his tounge into you, he pressed his nose against your clint. The sudden touch made you twitch, closing your legs around his head softly.

Oh, this is gonna be a long, but wonderfull night.


End file.
